Une histoire pas comme les autres
by missdarren
Summary: J'ai été decu de ne pas voir la scene de la bague dans l'épisode de Noel donc j'ai décidé d l'écrire  à ma maniere !


Kurt arrive au lycée sur son balais volant adapté a sa tenue du jour (bon je peux maintenant vous avouer que Kurt est en effet un elfe mais cette info a été bloqué par la Fox de peur de choqué les coincés du c** ! WTF ! Les gens j'ai un message pour vous : Arrêtez de nous faire ch*** et aller vous faire vous ainsi que tous les elfophobe). Je disais donc que il y avait Kurt qui arrivait tout joyeux de revoir ses amis bien sur mais aussi l'amour de sa vie ! Quand, soudain, son visage radieux se déconfit (comme une prune^^) à la vue d'une horreur, en outre un monstre se tenait là à attendre tranquillement quelque chose qui pourtant appartenait au cœur de Kurt et dont il n'avait aucun droit d'auteur (ceci n'a aucun sens !). Son nom ? Sérieux vous savez pas ? Mais c'est Sebchien (euh excusez moi c'est Sebastien ma langue a fourché ! Bizarre non ?). Donc, Il y a l'autre pourri qu'est là et qui pourri tout (Au début je voulais dire que il y avait l'autre chacal qui attendais comme un chacal mais ça faisait deux fois chacal-Asterix^^) bref Kurt s'approche de lui (genre bollos ! Difficile à imaginer venant de sa part mais je m'en fous ça me fait rire^^)

Il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là sur un ton hyper froid (tu m'étonne en même temps là-bas il doit faire au moins -8000^^-j'avoue j'ai regardé asterix aujourd'hui^^) le méchant lui répondit qu'il attendait Blaine pour lui offrir son cadeau de noël.

Kurt : Tu n'as pas à lui en offrir un ! Tu n'as même rien à faire pour lui ! Arrête de t'incruster et maintenant dans un pur esprit de noël fous le camp d'ici (clin d'œil à notre chère Sue^^).

Seb : Mais… mais je lui avais acheté un tube de colle (?) Kurt s'étonna de cette idée pour le moins saugrenue. Il continua : J'adore en manger, c'est tellement bon !

Kurt : OK ! Vas te faire soigner ! (je sais que ce passage vous parait étrange mais laissez tomber pour la colle c'est juste un gros délire avec Océane en cours où on s'emmer****).

Bref Sebachien s'en alla avec un air de chien battu essayant d'attendrir on ne sait qui vu que personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper !(Bien fait^^). A present que l'autre difforme était parti, rien ne pouvait gâcher la journée de Kurt et en plus savoir qu'il était c** le rassurait (franchement nous on le savait déjà^^). Il entra enfin dans le lycée et voilà qu'une nouvelle journée de cour commencé. Heureusement qu'à la fin de la semaine les vacances de noël débutait. Lui et Blaine avaient le projet de partir en Transylvanie (vive le rocky horror je sais que ça a pas trop de rapport mais I don't care^^). Après Seb voilà qu'il avait cour de maths -' ! Super !(j'avoue j'ai écris l'histoire en plein cours de maths^^). Bref ce qui par-dessus tout avait le don de l'énerver c'est de ne pas avoir vu sa moitié de toute la matinée (encore une fois cherchez pas pourquoi mais ça me fait penser quand il dit qu'il est passif agressif juste trop mdr^^). C'est donc au moment où il pense à son bel Apollon, quelle coïncidence étant donné qu'il y pense tout le temps, que celui-ci apparut sous son nez.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Leur avant-veille pourtant agitée (héhé^^ *perverse*) n'avait laissé aucune trace de fatigue sur son visage d'ange (le mec sans défauts quoi^^) alors que Kurt venait de passer deux matinée entière à essayer de les faire disparaitre sans pour autant y arriver. Un sourire éblouissant envahit donc le visage du jeune elfe (tu m'étonne il a en face un des mecs les plus beau de la Terre qui en plus brûle d'amour pour lui, bien que lui aussi soit une bombe^^) bref blaine était content de voir son petit ami bien sur il en était même comblé mais aussi parce qu'il avait envie de lui annoncer quelque chose ce qui lui semblait être une chose impossible a faire mais il devait prendre son courage à deux mains

Ca faisait qu'il préparait son coup (j'ai envie de dire : « ouais vas-y fait un strike ») et tout était planifié mais en voyant son petit ami ainsi il avait envie de tout foutre en l'air et de le lui dire tout de suite (et d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il allait bientôt faire) donc tout était planifié dans sa petite tête toute mimi :3 ! Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir (il y avait personne d'autre parce j'ai mis une barrière magique de protection genre comme pour poudlard et que j'avais trop envie que ce moment leur soit privilégié donc qu'ils soient tranquilles3 ! Yen a un seul qu'essaye de les déranger ba je prends mon sabre laser que ma donné maitre Yoda et je le découpe en deux parties égales et symétriques !). Bref ils se prirent dans les bras avec force comme si leur vien en dépendait (hihihi^^).

Blaine : Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Passé la nuit dernière sans toi était un supplice ( :3 ).

Kurt : Pour moi aussi (Oua quel répartie nan mais franchement il aurait du dire autre chose genre… bon je sais pas moi mais un peu d'imaginité ! Chris : D'accord je vais essayé). Donc on en était. Kurt : Pour moi aussi ! Ces heures étaient les pires de ma vie, j'ai cru être en enfer ! Chaque secondes passée loin de toi est un supplice (ah ba voila ca s'améliore ! Ca c'est mignon ! On reprend !).

Blaine l'embrassât avec fougue (ouais ba vu qu'ils veulent pas nous montrer ça à la télé faut bien que j'en mette dans mon histoire !). Ils étaient là, heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre, de n'être plus qu'un. Ils profitèrent de la présence de personne pour s'embrasser encore et encore. Kurt passa sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine, pour une fois dépourvu de gel (son stock était épuisé et tête en l'air comme il est il a oublié dans racheté !). Ses cheveux étaient donc sauvages (XD) leur étreinte était solide comme de la roche et il ne formait qu'un ! Kurt pris sa baguette magique d'elfe qui se situait dans sa poche droite (détail qui n'a aucune importance) avec il fit pousser une branche de gui au dessus de leur deux têtes collées l'une à l'autre. Ce fut Blaine qui rompit leur baiser pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille : Je t'aime ! :3…(Attention les trois points peuvent suggérer des affinités^^). Apres quelques minutes d'un silence sacré et magique à la fois. Blaine se lança (rattrapez le ! Nan restons sérieux !)

Blaine : Je n'osais pas te … je veux dire j'étais pas sur que ça soit le bon moment mais maintenant que je te vois,… je veux dire je t'aime tellement…

(là je vois bien Kurt le regarder comme dans la scène de l'auditorium genre « qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me sortir ? »). Ses yeux scintillaient. Blaine chercha dans son sac et en sortit une petite boite rouge avec un nœud doré sur le dessus (hé hé je suis trop forte j'ai même vérifié sur la photo et tout !^^). Kurt surpris pris la boite que lui tendait son chère et tendre (j'adore dire ça^^). Blaine le regardait avec un peu d'impatience mais le laissait faire avec un de ses regards qui vous fait fondre (rien qu'a l'imaginer faire ça je me consume^^).

En ouvrant la boite, le visage de Kurt ne parut que plus étonné, en effet ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en aurait déstabilisé plus d'un. C'était…(un sabre laser ! Nan je déconne yen a qu'un et c'est le mien !). C'était donc….une bague !(WTF ! c'est pour compléter sa panoplie prom queen ou quoi ?) !( !... !...).

Blaine : Je sais que c'était pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ! (Ah oui j'ai oublié de préciser que la bague était faite en papier de chewing-gum ! Nan mais sérieux Blaine ! Blaine ! BLAINE ! Viens ici m'expliquer comment tu fais une bague en papier de chewing-gum !). Mais je voulais te prouver à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es très très vitale et importants pour moi ! Donc j'ai fais mon Macgyver et je t'ai fabriqué cette bague, qui est le signe de ma fidélité, de mon amour et de tout ce que tu représente pour moi ! Je suis désolé pour la qualité mais…

Kurt venait d'interrompre son monologue avec un baiser tellement puissant et bourré d'amour que Seb qui était revenu parce qu'il avait oublié ses croquettes explosa à cause des fireworks provoqués pas Klaine (oui bon feux d'artifices c'est moins classe à dire).Lorsque leur étreinte pris fin après ce qui aurait semblé durer pour d'autre une éternité mais pour eux (et nous niark niark^^) un laps de temps pas assez allongé (XD « laps de temps »). Ils se regardèrent essoufflés, se prirent par la main et s'en allèrent pour pouvoir profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre le reste de la journée (JE NE SUIS PAS PERVERSE !). Et là je les voie bien repartir main dans la main avec un cœur qui les encercle ! :3.


End file.
